The overarching goal of the Biomolecular Research Core is to provide critical components of the research infrastructure needed for the success of our biomedical research programs. Access to instrumentation is essential in enabling Boise State University to build a research capability that will support researchers in their endeavor to carry out multidisciplinary research. The Biomolecular Research Core will support junior investigators within the COBRE in Matrix Biology as well as more established biomedical researchers. The Core facility will be equipped for histology, microscopy, and mass spectrometry for proteomics and metabolomics analysis. In partnership with the University of Idaho and Idaho State University, junior investigators will have access to next generation sequencing instrumentation and technical staff, which will allow them to combine transcriptomics with proteomics. The recent campus-wide effort to increase cyberinfrastructure will support both junior and established investigators in data analysis, modeling, simulation and visualization. The Core will enhance current and future NIH-supported research. Establishing and operating the Core will be integral to Center of Biomedical Research Excellence in Matrix Biology and will enable sustainable biomedical research growth at Boise State. This facility will be sustained through a business plan based on a fee-for-service model.